Nightmare
by lobo-moon
Summary: Traduccion: Hermione ha sido secuestrada por Fenrir Greyback en mitad de la noche y llevada a un bosque-ella estara en la peor situacion de su vida-¿Quieren saber mas?¡Averiguenlo!
1. Introduccion

Hola a todos!, aquí traigo una traducción de un fanfic de venusmercurysunev. Del cual es un fenrirxHermione. Es el primero que hago así que espero que los disfruten.

L.M

**Aclaraciones: este fic no es mio yo solo lo traduzco, al igual que lo personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

Nightmare

Introducción

Harry había desaparecido.

Y Hermione estaba en la peor situación de su vida, aun peor de lo que posiblemente podría haber imaginado-conjunto con Fenrir Greyback.

¿Cómo sucedió esto, ustedes se preguntaran? Bueno, yo se los diré.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Fenrir?" Pregunto la voz sedosa aun viscosa el Señor Oscuro.

"Estoy aburrido, Milord"

"¿Las rameras no te satisfacen lo suficiente?"

"No. He utilizado todas las disponibles, pero mis necesidades aún no se han saciado. "

"¿Es esto un problema permanente con usted, Greyback?", Preguntó una nueva voz, la del mayor Maestro de pociones de Voldemort, Severus Snape. "Pensé que los mestizos no tenían los mismos problemas que los alguna vez fueron seres humanos."

Fenrir casi saltó sobre el hombre de pelo grasoso ébano, la única cosa que lo detenía- era la estructura esquelética de la serpiente sentado frente a el.

"Es mejor que cuide de su espalda, Snape, porque tarde o temprano, voy a estar comiendo de el." Gruño Fenrir.

"Fenrir, siéntate" Siseó Voldemort y el obedeció al instante. "Snape es el que realmente va ayudar, en cierta medida"

"Oh, ¿Y que lo hace pensar que necesito de su ayuda?"

"Porque yo tengo la localización de alguien que va hacer muy `Útil' para saciar sus `necesidades`"

Fenrir inmediatamente puso atención y el decidió escuchar aquel imbecil sarcástico.

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y quién y donde esta esa persona?"

Snape sacó un pequeño y delgado rollo de pergamino, lo examinó durante un momento, como pensando si le debía dar a el hombre lobo la información, posiblemente vital. Decidió en contra su conciencia y sus deseos, le arrojó el pergamino a el hombre.

Fenrir desenrolló el pergamino con escepticismo y abrió los ojos al leer el nombre de tinta en el.

"¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?" Gruñó el.

"¿No la encuentra divertida, Fenrir?" preguntó con sarcasmo, Voldemort.

"Oh, ella sería muy divertida. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que Snape me está tirando una especie de truco".

"Ese nombre es tomado directamente del Departamento de Misterios. Así mismo. La fuente es genuina. "explico Snape, y se recostó en la silla.

"Usted honestamente cree que… ¿Qué ella puede ser mi compañera?"

"Bueno, usted no tiene que creer, pero es la verdad".

"Debe ser por eso que sus necesidades no están siendo saciadas como mucho. Ellas no son sus compañeras y así, no son tan satisfactorias. "explico Voldemort, pero supuso, al mismo tiempo.

Fenrir se froto las sienes con angustia. "¿Por qué me da esta información, Snape?"

"He querido deshacerse de la sangresucia durante años. Esta es la excusa perfecta. ¿Qué mejor? Quitadola; para solo aparearla con Fenrir Greyback cuando hay será tarde para ella" Snape se burló de manera espectacular, formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fenrir se levantó lentamente. "Si me entero de que usted me miente a mi...", amenazó.

"Oh, cálmate lobito. Yo se lo que mejor le altera"

Fenrir le gruño por debajo a el y empezó a transformarse en su forma de lobo (n/a: El lobo alfa puede transformarse en cualquier momento)

"Fenrir", lo desaprobó Voldemort, "No lo hagas. Sé lo que estás pensando y si lo haces, te arrepentirás de haber nacido. "

Greyback vacilo ante lo que ahora era su presa encogiéndose y se transformó de nuevo en su forma humana y fulmino con su mirada a un aliviado Snape.

"Cuando Nuestro Señor no este aquí, Snape," dio un salto hacia adelante, y dijo para agarrarlo del cuello y acércalo hacia el "Yo realmente gozare en matarte."

"Oh, Fenrir, cálmate" chasqueo Voldemort ya cansado del argumento de ese par.

"Bueno, tengo que ir a recoger a mi... Mi mercancía."Dijo el hombre lobo, apretando el rollo pergamino. El saludo a Voldemort, miro airadamente a Snape y se alejo del cuarto.

--------4 días después-------

Hermione Granger se sentó en el escritorio de su casa Muggle, a leer-como de costumbre. Era muy tarde, era la una menos cuarto, pero el timbre de la calle sonó. Ella alzo su vista del libro con el seño fruncido en su rostro, se levanto. Paso por la puerta de su cuarto y rápidamente saco del gancho de la pared su bata color avellanado.

Ella se aseguro antes de salir de la sala e irse hasta la puerta de entrada. Miro a través del ocular, vio un rostro familiar y casi tiro de la herradura de su puerta para abrirla.

"¡Harry!" grito ella y se arrojo a sus brazos.

Su amigo parecía agotado y exhausto. Estaba empapado, pero que lo mas probable que era debido a la fuerte lluvia que estaba cayendo. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y desabrigada, como Sirius en el tercer año en la Casa de los gritos. Su pelo llegaba ahora hasta las orejas y seguía siendo tan complicado como siempre. Él había crecido alrededor de un pie en los 3 meses que había desaparecido, y sus músculos estaban más desarrollados. Sus gafas se habían ido, pero al parecer todavía podía ver.

"Hola, Mione" dijo y envolvió su brazos a su alrededor. Su abrazo era enormemente torpe pero ambos les gustó esto, sabiendo que su amigo estaba bien y seguro, pero Harry tenía un oscuro secreto. El cual seria revelado al finalizar la noche.

Un momento después, ella se liberó de su agarre y le paso las manos en las mejillas con cicatrices y los rasgos faciales. Había una cicatriz larga y profunda por la línea de su mandíbula izquierda, otra herida en el borde de la ceja izquierda y una serie de 3 puntos en la mejilla derecha que va desde un centímetro debajo de su ojo a su clavícula. "Estas congelado, vamos entra". Ella lo tomo de las manos y comenzó a arrástralo adentro, cuando una nueva fuerza se lo impidió.

"No puedo, Mione" dijo con tristeza, y reculando hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? "Ella le preguntó.

"Lo siento mucho." Hermione lo miró curiosamente, preguntándose por lo que le estaba pidiendo disculpas, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Realmente lo siento." Era todo lo que dijo antes de que su puño le diera sobre el costado de la cabeza. El golpe la envió a estrellarse contra el marco de la puerta y la emergió en la inconsciencia profunda. Ella sabía que tendría un enorme dolor de cabeza cuando se despertara...

--------


	2. Capitulo 1

Nota: este fic no me pertenece solo lo traduzco y los personajes del Mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

L.M

Capitulo 1

Harry había llevado a Hermione en sus brazos a tres horas de su destino. Que estaba en la profundidad del corazón de un bosque ingles, lejos de nadie. Los árboles de allí eran altos y oscuros; con hojas y ramas que cubrían por todas partes. Los huecos de las cortezas de aquellos árboles parecían gritar o mostrar caras de dolor con ciertos ángulos de la luz de la luna, que con solo eso ese lugar se volvía más aterrador, pero en la mente de Harry estaba aflorando la preocupación por la seguridad de Hermione y su futuro inevitable. El personalmente había visto aquel rollo de pergamino que era la causa de su terrible misión.

_Su amo el lobo alfa había entrado a la choza de tan buen humor que Harry y los demás hombres lobos allí presente, nunca habían visto. "Amo, no se si se ha fijado que hay algo extraño en usted" le desafío uno de los lobos mas jóvenes "¿A que se debe su __tan buen estado de ánimo, una mujer talvez?"_

_Su amo no estaba en el ese tipo de emoción ya que era de estar de un humor de perros la mayoría de las veces, al contrario, pero esta era una ocasión increíblemente rara para verlo tan contento._

_"El destino, Harry, el destino. Una mujer encantadora. Ahora, Potter, "Harry levantó la vista,"Creo que usted sabrá de esta chica".Él hizo una mueca de satisfacción, le entrego a Harry el rollo de pergamino en manos. El lo desenrolló y soltó una exclamación de horror al leer el nombre que estaba escrito._

_"¡Oh, Merlín. Amo!, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?"_

"_El significado de esto, muchacho, es que ella será mi compañera. Y tu, Harry, Clarks y los demás jóvenes irán y me la traerán ante mi" __Él sonrió de nuevo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

"_Amo, no se si pueda. Ella es mi mejor amiga. No podré…" Fenrir le dio a Harry un puñetazo justo en la nariz, rompiéndosela en cuestión de instantes._

_"Usted hará como le diga" Él le gruñó, su buen humor había desaparecido. "Si le digo traerme a la niña entonces usted lo hará. A no ser que usted quiera que yo le de otro golpe nuevo" Él le amenazó._

_"Sí, amo. __Se la traeré como usted me lo pide. Le __traeré Hermione. "_

Harry se detuvo un momento, camino hacia a un árbol cercano y se agachó. Bajo a Hermione de sus brazos y la puso en el suelo del bosque, apoyándola en aquel árbol.

"Potter, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Clarks bruscamente, haciendo acto de presencia bajo la luz de la luna. Su pelo era de color jengibre profundo, casi marrón, pero no del todo. Era más alto que Harry por varios centímetros, pero tenía la misma complexión y el mismo número de cicatrices que el. "El amo ya la quiere."

"No te preocupes. Tenemos mucho tiempo. "le dijo Harry. "¿Mione...? "Él le preguntó silenciosamente, dándole un toque a su hombro ligeramente. "¿Mione, puedes oírme? "Ella gimió en respuesta y su cabeza se apoyo en su hombro. "Mione, toma esto" Él saco una poción del bolsillo interior de su capa y lo sostuvo delante de ella. "Esto te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza. Lamento lo ocurrido".

Ella simplemente lo ignoró y le acarició su cara aun abrigada por su suave capa. Él suspiró y levantó la cabeza. Coloco el borde del vial de la poción en sus labios le inclino la cabeza hacia atrás un poco. Ella tosió cuando él introdujo la parte de la poción en su garganta, pero pronto se detuvo y lo bebió de forma normal.

Un minuto después, los hombres lobo y otros estaban cada vez más impaciente por saber el porque del manejo delicado de Harry hacia de su amiga, ella se terminó la poción y su dolor de cabeza se fue desvaneciendo. Hermione levantó la cabeza - que la sentía como una tonelada de ladrillos - y miró a su amigo.

"¿Harry?", ella murmuró.

"Hola." Él le contesto, mientras sacaba una capa de color rojo puro de su otro bolsillo y se lo coloco en sus piernas. "Mione, tienes que ponerte esto. " Él le explicó, sacándole la bata que llevaba.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y mientras terminaba de abrocharle el broche de la capa, y movió la cabeza tristemente.

"No, Mione, sólo la capa. Nada más".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que mi amo te quiere desnuda bajo este manto"

"Harry…", le susurró ella indignada.

"Hermione, tienes que hacer lo que el te ordena."

"¿De todos modos quien es aquel "Alfa"?", le Preguntó. "¿Y por qué tengo que estar desnuda?"

"No sé, Mione, pero yo solamente lo haría. " Él le dijo, con un destello de advertencia en sus ojos y voz."A Alfa no le gusta que lo cuestionen".

Ella suspiró y luego le hizo girar, tirando la bata apretada alrededor de ella. Después de un minuto o dos de crujido y molestia para colocarse la prenda, él recibió el permiso de ella para voltearse.

No se sorprendió al ver a Hermione envuelta en aquel manto generalmente suelto que no se había hecho casi con piel lisa. Ella había palidecido un poco, pero aún tenía un color definido en sus mejillas debido al frío.

"¿Y bien?" Replicó ella. "¿Vamos a ir? ¡Me estoy congelando aquí afuera!"

"Sígueme entonces es por aquí" le dijo Harry envolviéndola en sus hombros, sin evitar mirar por un instante su bello cuerpo.

Él y los demás hombres lobos - que intentaban andar despacio para conseguir ver detrás de aquella capa que la cubría- conducieron a la muchacha a un pequeño edificio de piedra. Fue en medio de una clase de granero abandonado de una sola planta, siendo larga, pero fina y asemejándose a una casa de campo. El techo era viejo, pero estaba en condiciones razonables, manteniendo todas las gotas de la lluvia que caían rápidamente. Las paredes había muy pocas docenas de ladrillos o estaban desbastadas o medio desaparecer. La únicas puertas y ventanas; eran viejas y decadentes.

Harry se paró de repente y si no la hubiera envuelto alrededor de sus hombros a su amiga de forma fuerte para brindarle algo de apoyo. Él la dio vuelta para afrontarla y tiró la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza y pelo cubriéndola completamente.

"Hermione, tengo que decírtelo, no hables a menos que el te hable, no repitas mas de una vez, no de forma brusca, no grites, no seas sarcástica, no actúes de forma inteligente, no le insultes o niegues sus cumplidos - Si él te dice que eres hermosa y que te acerques a el - ni te niegues ni siquiera a sus insultos - si él dice que eres estúpida o fea o algo así - "

"Esta bien" Harry la miro airadamente ``Se lo mas obediente que puedas...y no intentes luchar contra el"

"¿No puedo luchar contra él?", le preguntó ella, ingenuamente y confusa.

"No, ven vamos. " Él le dijo tristemente, conduciéndola adentro de la vieja casa.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos!, después de mucho vengo actualizar este fic, espero que les guste. En estos días, habrá continuación en mis otros fics. Desde ya, gracias por su paciencia.**

**L.M**

**Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectiva autora, además, que este fic tampoco me pertenece yo solo lo traduzco.**

Capitulo 2

Harry abrió la puerta de entrada del edificio y suavemente le dio un codazo a Hermione para que ingresara. Después de que ella había salido a través del umbral al instante que lo hizo dio un insulto por el hediondo olor que inspiraba la casa. Era horrible. Era el olor de humedad del edificio, un fuerte olor a humo, como si 1.000 cigarrillos se hubiesen fumado de una sola vez, un toque de olor a sexo y un poco de nicotina. Harry se apoyó en ella y le murmuró al oído: "Sé que huele horrible. Y para nuestros sentidos es aún peor. "

"¿Sentidos?"

"Todo se te explicará en forma breve."Le dijo en voz baja y la llevó hasta el extremo de aquella habitación que era larga y estrecha; mas bien, a una puerta en el lado izquierdo de ese lugar.

El cuarto, donde la había conducido era de un aspecto muy parecido a una cocina, un comedor y una sala/de estar; todos combinados en uno. La habitación no era pequeña, pero tampoco era el más grande. Unas pocas decenas de velas estaban encendidas, emitiendo un agradable olor a vainilla, un suelo de roble y tejas grises se reunieron en el centro de la sala, dividiendo a la cocina desde el salón y el comedor.

El ruido en la habitación era bastante fuerte, casi provocándole Hermione otro dolor de cabeza. ¿O es que el humo era espeso? ¿O las velas? De cualquier manera no se sentía lo mejor. Tan pronto como la puerta se habría abierto, todas las conversaciones murieron debido a la presencia: de los 40 o más personas que se encontraban en la sala. Todos tenían sus rostros bien curtidos o de aspecto fantasmal; por lo que ella pudo admirar. Hermione observó que la mayoría de la gente en la habitación eran niños, que iban desde 4 a 14 años, y todos los demás estaban por encima de 20 años.

"¿Mione?" Harry le susurró al oído. "Tengo que llevarte a su habitación."

"Harry..." Ella comenzó a decir de forma débil.

"Mione... te lo dije. Nada luchar contra él. No discutas. Sólo tienes que ir con él."La tomo del brazo y la atrajo; para aproximarse a una puerta que estaba a la derecha de la reunión principal con aquellas personas.

Entró con ella, casi a sabiendas de que la sala estaría vacía, y le dijo que se sentara en un rincón; además, de que mantuviera esa capa que llevaba apretada alrededor de ella. Ella hizo lo que le aconsejó y se fue él con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

--------

Se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra, para simplemente mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Era de un tamaño cómodo, el piso estaba apedreado al igual que las paredes pero los muebles eran bastante afelpados y calientes con solo mirarlos. En una esquina la cama que era clasificada digno de un rey; se encontraba cubierta con un edredón grueso, unas mantas y almohadas. En el pie de la cama al lado trasero de esta, había un amplio guardarropa y a su lado una falsificación de un bonsái de tres pies. Una pintura o dos decoraban esas paredes y por ultimo, las cortinas negras colgadas y abiertas al lado de la ventana.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde, escucho 2 voces que provenían de fuera de la habitación. Uno de ellos al instante lo reconocido era Harry y el otro... Entonces, ella supo que era la de él.

"¿Dónde está ella, Potter?" le ladró Greyback.

"Ella está en su habitación, Alpha. Así como me lo ordeno. "

"Excelente. ¿Lleva el manto?"

"Si, y nada más."

"Bien. Vete con los demás. Asegúrate de que nadie nos moleste esta noche" Exclamó, mirando la puerta de su habitación con un destello algo peligroso en sus ojos. Lujuria.

"Sí, Alpha."

Pasos se fueron alejando y se abrió la puerta, Hermione juró que su corazón se había detuvo por un momento.

------

La madera de la puerta se abrió y Hermione levantó la cabeza un poco para ver al hombre que entró en la habitación.

Él era alto, fácilmente como 6 pies, era lo bastante grande. Sus brazos desnudos tenia los músculos bien desarrollados, su torso, también desnudo, también estaba bien esculpido. Sus piernas se encontraban ocultadas por un par de vaqueros Tatty, pero lo que Hermione pudo ver, fue que la musculatura era como el resto de su cuerpo. Su cara estaba ligeramente moldeada, pero era todavía aun más atractiva, deslumbrantes ojos azules con unas rayas de ámbar en ellos. Sus cabellos largo y de color negro le cubría hasta los hombros, este le estaba sonriendo con satisfacción.

"Bien, bien, bien, Hermione Granger."Él río en silencio a medida que avanzaba hacia ella. Ella bajó la cabeza en miseria y esperó... Ella no estaba segura de lo que quería de ella, pero sólo espero. Después de un minuto se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba y lo vio de pie frente a ella. "Levántate". Le ordenó. Ella obedeció se paro lentamente, de paso asegurándose de mantener la capa de forma firme y segura alrededor de su cuerpo. Él simplemente se rió. "Yo no sé por qué te molestas, niña. Voy a ver tu cuerpo de todos modos."

"Todavía me gustaría mantener un **poco** de dignidad." Ella dijo en voz baja.

Otra vez, río en mudez y esa acción comenzaba a molestarla. De la nada, su mano fue apartada, le sacó la capa completamente y lo tiro sobre la cama. Ella gritó y trató de cubrirse, hasta que Greyback le tomo de la muñeca la empujó contra la pared y la mantuvo atrapada; entre él y la piedra fría, que le estaba enviando escalofríos por su espalda.

La miró de arriba a abajo, su sonrisa estaba satisfecha cada vez que admiraba sus curvas y grandes senos. Se estremeció y le apartó la mirada, pero los dedos en su barbilla atrajeron su mirada de nuevo contra la suya.

"No mires lejos de mi, mi mascota" le ronroneó con un tono ronco. Ella permaneció en silencio. "Hmmm... me causa... Nunca pensé que vería el día, que Hermione Granger, Sangre sucia la sabe-lo-todo, amiga de Harry Potter, muda."

"Simplemente no quiero tener demasiados problemas en mi primera noche de secuestro".

"No. Esto no es un secuestro".

"Pero yo-"

"El secuestro es un asunto temporal - de una manera u otra - pero esto es permanente. No saldrás de aquí. Tú eres mi compañera y yo protejo lo que es mío."

"¿Yo soy tu compañera...?" Ella tragó saliva, y parpadeó debido a las lágrimas.

"Sí, muchacha. Acostúmbrate a eso. Debido a que no vas a ir ninguna parte." Él miró lejos de ella durante un segundo hacia la ventana antes de mirar hacia atrás. "Estas de suerte. De que no soy una mierda contigo esta noche" Ella se estremeció con el su uso de su lengua vulgar.

"Ah, una pequeña bendición. "

"Yo podría fácilmente cambiar de opinión, ya sabes." Le gruñó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo. "Pero, si eres una chica buena, no lo haré. ¿Quieres ser una buena chica?"

"Sí"

"Dilo correctamente". Le ordenó, básicamente disfrutando de la vergüenza de la chica.

"Seré una niña buena".

"¿De quién serás niña?"

"¡No seguiré diciendo esto! " Ella chilló tratando de alejarse de él; pero, él solamente la sostuvo firmemente.

"Dilo o te haré pasar una mala noche"

Ella se quejo, desvió su mirada y luego murmuró: "Voy a ser tu niña buena".

El sonrío maquiavélicamente ante lo que dijo."Eso va a hacer sólo por esta noche."Le contesto antes de tomarla de repente y llevarla a la cama.


End file.
